The invention relates to a mounting plate for a linear damper having a cylinder, a piston and a piston rod, and the cylinder of the linear damper is held between holding jaws of the mounting plate. Further, the invention relates to a damper arrangement and a pull-out guide for drawers or similar with a drawer rail fitted to the drawer and a mounting rail fitted to a body of furniture, whereby a linear damper with a cylinder having a movable piston therein is arranged on one of the rails, and the damper brakes the drawer rail.
The object of the invention is to achieve optimal anchoring of the linear damper on one of the rails of the pull-out guide fitting, and to allow the simple exchange of a defective linear damper.